


That’s Our Uncle

by crazyinfj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don’t judge my writing I’m pretty sure this counts as crack, F/M, Fury is an uncle, I wrote this instead of being responsible, Little bit of wall breaking, Minor Angst, Uncle Fury through the years, Whatever the ship name is for Rhodey/Maria. Rhodeyhill?, a true adult I am being, because I’m not mean, canon compliant when I want it to be, fury has two nephews-one he is related to and one he adopted, happt ending, i will die with this as my canon, minor Pepperony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyinfj/pseuds/crazyinfj
Summary: Nick Fury made a promise when James is born that he will go to any means to protect his nephew.Along the way, he adopts another nephew and learns what family means.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Maria Hill/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Nick Fury & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Nick Fury & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	That’s Our Uncle

October 6, 1968

“Congratulations, you have a son!” The doctor announced, to Terrance Rhodes, the emotional wreck who was currently pacing a hole into the hospital floor. 

“I have a son?” Terrance asked, in awe, and turned so he was facing his brother. “Nick! I have a son!”

Nick would always remember that look, the one of pure joy on his brother in law’s face. The one that made him vow on his mother’s grave that he would protect the boy no matter what. His nephew, a baby who wasn’t supposed to be alive right now. He would protect him, just as Terrance has protected him in his youth. 

“Hold him Nicoli.” Roberts ordered, once Terrance had a chance to hold his son. 

Nick, as he liked to be called, would not deny Roberta of anything, especially when she used that name on him. Legally, he had changed it to Nicholas, but Roberta, the annoying sister she was, insisted on calling him by his given name. 

James Rupert Rhodes. A strong name, one that demanded to be heard, that gave no question to pretense. The name that Nick Fury would spend the rest of his life protecting the honor of. 

—

James was five years old when Nick joined SHIELD, where he was warned about showing affection. 

“You can’t have family and friends here. This is war. Keep them out of it if you’re smart.” 

Nick had heeded to that advice, creating a steel wall around his heart. He had promised to take care of the Rhodes family, the only family he had left. To put them in danger because of their relationship with him was foolish. He could not afford to be foolish. 

But he still flew to Pennsylvania when Jeanette Rhodes was born. He was third in line to hold the baby this time, as James himself insisted that he had to hold his baby sister, a privilege Nick in no way wished to take away. 

“I’m going to keep you safe.” He whispered to the baby, as she stared at him with the keen interest of a newborn. 

“From what Uncle Nick?” James, who had overheard, asked. 

“The world.” Nick promised. 

—

Now James is getting ready for third grade when he runs up to Nick with his Yoda backpack and tells him all about his Star Wars fixation. 

Nick listens all with keen interest until James keep moving his face up down, sideways, up again and then nods. 

“You look like Master Windu. Are you Master Windu? Are you Samuel L. Jackson? That’s so cool!”

“I’m just Nick, kid.” 

James smiled and then squished Nick’s face together. “Well you’re my favorite anyways.”

—

James is twelve and tells Nick over a family dinner how he punched someone for the first time. 

“You did what?” Nick asked, his sandwich forgotten on the table. Of course he had taught James a proper punch, along with some self defense strategies, but he hadn’t expected him to use them on the playground! 

“Punched a kid. Pierce is the school bully. He snapped her bra strap. I told him to keep his hands off of her. He said only if you make me. So I made him. And then I taught Maria how to punch in case it happened again.”

“Don’t have to worry about you getting hurt, do I?”

James shook his head. “Don’t have to worry about me at all.” 

—

Nick, as it turned out, did have to worry. Especially when James announced at age fifteen that he wanted to join the airforce.

Not that the military was bad. No, Nick had done ROTC, and the military was not a bad place. Not a bad profession. It just meant that it would be harder to protect James. 

“Are you sure?” He had asked at James’ fifteenth birthday. 

“Wanna save the world like you do.” James had grinned, his eyes hopeful, mirroring the same look of Terrance’s when he announced that he was starting his own general store. There was no talking him out of this. Nick would just have to keep tabs on him and make sure that his missions were not the dangerous ones. A complete breach of protocol, but Nick didn’t care. He was now in close confidence of Peggy Carter, Director of SHIELD. He didn’t need to worry about protocol. 

—

Tony Stark has been on SHIELD’s radar since the day he was born. Nick personally knows the fifteen year old, as Peggy considered him as her nephew. Both Tony and James were going to MIT the same year. Nick supposed there was a chance at them meeting, but James didn’t seem like he would get along with the Stark boy, so Nick didn’t have to worry about details of his job getting told by Tony. 

Or so he thought. Sure, MIT wasn’t the biggest college, as it’s acceptance rates were lower than a majority of colleges, but it still had almost five thousand on campus. And somehow, either the universe hated him, or just dumb luck, Tony and James ended up as roommates. 

“He’s great Nick. Tony’s super smart. He even built a robot. From scratch. Nick, you gotta come down and meet him.” 

So Nick did, because he couldn’t resist James’ pleading, and Tony recognized him instantly. “This is your Uncle Nick? Wow, it really is a small world.”

“You know him?”

“Yeah. He’s only like, three ranks under my Aunt Peggy. SHIELD. I think I told you about them.” Tony casually mentioned, and there went Fury’s secret job. 

“That was your super secret job you couldn’t tell us about?” James’ eyes grew the size of saucers. “You’ve just become my favorite uncle!”

“Pretty sure I always was.” Nick didn’t smile, but his eyes gave him away. 

“Oh man, now I can convince Aunt Peggy that I can be an agent-you can be my partner!” 

“Absolutely not. Too dangerous.” Nick shut Tony up, and then swooshed his coat. “Don’t try anything Stark. Or it will be the last time you ever will.”

“Man I like that dude.” Nick heard Tony say before he was out of earshot. Nick totally did not smile. Totally.

—

James, Rhodey, as he’s now called by everyone, stands on the flight deck proudly. It’s his first mission and Fury refuses to let him see how emotional it makes him look. It could make James a target, he convinces himself. 

“Any last words of advice, Uncle Nick?” Rhodey grinned as he approached Nick. He almost was off guard, as most of the time he was now addressed as Fury. But he would never be able to ignore his nephew. Not for the world 

“Don’t lose that spark kid.” 

“I won’t. I promise.” Rhodey gave Fury a tough squeeze before he saluted his final goodbye. 

—

Rhodey’s been in active duty for five years when all of the SHIELD systems go to hell. Computers being scrambled, planes glitching, and weapons malfunctioning. And all Fury can think about is that James is out on a top secret mission and Fury can’t keep tabs on him. 

Peggy reassures everyone that Howard Stark’s son and prodigy, Tony Stark, was coming to their rescue. 

But then they find out he was the exact source of their problem. 

“You did what?” Fury yelled, and Tony didn’t seem to be phased, except he wouldn’t look his Aunt Peggy in the eyes. 

“I was trying to figure out where to send the care package for Rhodey. I don’t care about your missions.”

“You could’ve put him in danger!” 

Tony, for all five feet eight inches of him, managed to look like he was going to set the entire room on fire with just his eyes. “You don’t know me that well Nick, but God himself would not stop me from protecting Rhodey. If there was even a little danger, I wouldn’t have done it. I’ll fix your systems. But don’t you dare insinuate that I would put Rhodey in danger.”

Fury, with his one eye, managed to look impressed, and sat back, hands folded. “I trust you with Rhodey’s life, don’t let me be wrong.”

“You won’t be.” 

—

When Rhodey flies into Malibu two years later, Fury accepts his invitation for dinner from Tony. They, Tony and him, had long gotten past their arguments. Sure, Tony still prodded and Nick still challenged the kid, but Fury did admit that he liked Tony more than he cared to say. 

They end up going to a hole in the wall place, and Fury can’t believe that he’s letting himself be dragged into this. Not only is this completely putting him in danger, it’s also ridiculous considering Tony was recently dubbed a billionaire and he was taking them to a burger joint.

“Obi’s having me fly to Afghanistan for a missile presentation. Wanna come?”

Nick watched as Rhodey rolled his eyes. “My superiors don’t actually like you, are you aware of that?”

“But blackmail goes a long way. Trust me, I got all the dirt on-“

“I’ll go if you don’t expose everyone’s faults to the entire world.” 

“Fine.” Tony lightly punched Rhodey and turned to Nick. “He’s such a killjoy.” 

“I’d be scared if you both were on the same page.” Fury drily commented, only for Tony’s eyes to light up. 

“Like that time in college-“

“I will end you.” Rhodey threatened, but Tony told the tale anyways. 

—

The news didn’t reach Fury until two hours after it happened, which was too long by Fury’s standards. 

Technically, as the new SHIELD director, it was highly unprofessional to suddenly leave your post and fly out to a place. Especially if you’re not supposed to have a connection with anyone. But Fury did it anyways, all with the approval of former director Peggy. 

When he got to Afghanistan, he was immediately met by Rhodey, who had a large gash in his arm and a concussion from the explosion’s impact. The soldier didn’t seem worried about himself though. 

“They got him. They got him.” Rhodey cried as he fell into Nick’s arms. “They got Tony.”

Nick didn’t say anything to James, and instead guided him to his jet, where Maria Hill was standing, ready for any and every situation. She didn’t expect to see the same boy who had defended her when she was ten. She also didn’t expect for him to be hanging on to her boss as if he was going to shrivel out of existence. 

“Nick?”

“Hospital now. Get Coulson. I want SHIELD to find Tony Stark if it’s the last thing they do.”

—

“Next time you ride with me.” 

That’s all Fury heard before the jet’s engine became too loud to listen into the boy’s conversation. But it didn’t mean Fury couldn’t tell what was happening. From the shadows of the military plane he watched, as three months of searching, three months of his nephew insisting they keep looking, finally brought Tony back.

He was back, but the battle was anything but over. Ten Rings was dangerous, with or without the Stark weapons on base. Someone was selling Stark Industries weapons under the table. 

He watched from the shadows as Tony curled into Rhodey, and drifted to an unrestful sleep, as Rhodey checked the genius over for wounds. Well, wounds other than the arc reactor currently living in the man’s chest. 

When they reached the ground, Rhodey, Tony, and Fury slipped into the limp Pepper had waiting. 

Leaning over as Tony was arguing about a cheeseburger to Pepper, Rhodey whispered to Fury. “It’s Obidiah. He did this.”

“I’ll take care of it.” 

—

Ironman shot out of the sky and the world was brought to their knees in amazement. A week later, the world refused to accept that Tony Stark was Ironman. But SHIELD didn’t make the same mistake. His file listed him as an immeasurable threat, with the brainpower and determination to achieve world domination.

A week later, Mark 2 shot into the sky, this suit darker, a gray and black color scheme, going by the title of War Machine. Rhodey, Nick knew. Despite all the attempts to get Rhodey to refuse the gift, they both knew that these suits of armor were steps towards a safer world. And even Nick’s own protective feelings could not cause Rhodey to reconsider. 

So Nick made sure the men were on SHIELD’s radar. Every mission they went on was listed in the database. Every new suit update was listed, all approved by Jarvis, who Tony had integrated into SHIELD’s database, as a safeguard for double agents. And the man playing galaga at work. 

James’ file had him listed as cunning. Which was a contrast to the honesty of which he carried himself. But Fury knew, he had always known James. He was a good hell of an actor if he wanted to be. Example A, the pentagon hacking. He was pretty sure even though Tony was involved, Rhodey had been a part. Even if his nephew would deny it with his living breath. 

There was a file on both James Rhodes and Tony Stark. And there was a file of them both combined. Because if Fury was gone, SHIELD needed his agents to know who they could trust. They were listed as UNDEFEATABLE. In all caps, because Fury knew that if the other was hurt, there would be war, until they were safely back together. And with them at the helm of the superhero rising, people would be safe. Protected. 

—

It’s not strange for Maria to come into his office and tell him he has an agent waiting. Despite the fact that his job title is Director of SHIELD, his job is really to be a father figure to about two hundred agents across the globe. But when he sees that it’s his nephew, one who he had never told about the location of his job, he does get concerned. 

“It’s Tony.”

“What did he do this time?”

Rhodey gave him a flat look and then shook his head. “It’s what he’s not doing. Pepper called me today and said something’s off. Did you see the news about the racetrack?”

“Of course I did.” 

“I don’t know what’s wrong.” 

“We’ll figure it out.”

“Thanks Uncle Nick.” Rhodey grinned, and then turned to the door. “Maria Hill? That was the girl that I taught how to punch. She’s a badass now. I think I’m in love.”

“My agents don’t do relationships.”

“Luckily, I’m not an agent.” Rhodey winked, and got up. 

“You are a headache that’s what you are.” Fury said, before Rhodey left his office.

—

Two weeks later, Fury sensed chaos. It was a dad feeling, and he would deny it with his dying breath. He came out, full frown and everything, only to be greeted by a yelling nephew. His yelling nephew. 

“I knew you were suspicious! What were you trying to do? Hurt Tony? I swear on my mother’s grave-“

“Your mother is not dead. Rhodes.”

Rhodey turned to Fury and suddenly his body relaxed. He pointed to Natasha Romanoff next to him, looking confused. Fury had to admit that he had never seen her look confused. 

“My office now. Let’s not make a scene.”

Rhodey stomped off as he followed his uncle and Natasha fell into step with Fury. 

“You didn’t warn me about him.”

“Were you not prepared, Agent Romanoff?”

“I went in thinking SHIELD was still an undercover agency. I wore a sweatshirt, and Rhodes came back. I had Coulson’s sweatshirt on. He recognized it.”

Once they got to the office, Rhodey was mumbling something along the lines of, “the audacity…”

“Rhodes. This is Natasha Romanoff. Her alias for this mission was Natalie Rushman. I sent her in because it came to my attention that Stark was being more chaotic than usual. I sent her in.”

“To what? Betray Tony again?” Rhodey yeled, and then shot a look at Natasha. “She probably sees him the exact way every other person does. Self absorbed and asking for a death wish.”

“Do you deny it?” Natasha asked, only to receive a glare from both Nick and Rhodey. 

“He’s constantly laying down his life, so yes, I think he’s asking for a death wish. But he is the most selfless person I know. Fight me. I dare you.”

“No one is fighting.” Fury stated, and stood in between Rhodey and Natasha. “Since you gave away her cover so soon she hasn’t found out what’s wrong.”

“I know what’s wrong!” Rhodey yelled, exasperated. I figured it out last night! I sent you an email!”

“No you didn’t.” 

“Yes I did.”

“No, sir, he sent an email to me.” Maria finally broke in. I was going to forward it to you, but I wasn’t sure if Uncle Nick was an old alias or a threat, in the manner it was used.”

“Uncle?” Natasha raised an eyebrow.

“He’s dying of palladium poisoning. Because of the reactor. But he’ll find a cure. I know he will.”

“I never got your email.” Fury raised his eyebrow. “But somehow Maria, who I’m quite sure isn’t in your contacts, somehow did.”

Maria coughed. “Sir. Jarvis alerted me the other day someone was digging through information about me. I wasn’t too worried as it was from Stark’s secure servers, so I didn’t say anything.”

“I said no relationships in my agency!” Fury bellowed, and Rhodey just winked. 

“And I said that I was gonna be a chef. We all lie Nick.”

—

Well, Tony wasn’t dead. That was a good thing, Fury supposed. The bad thing was that now Natasha and Maria knew about his relationship with James. He trusted them, probably more than any of his agents other than Phil, but those girls were vicious. 

They had blackmail, and an evil glint in their eyes. That was never a good combination. So Fury should’ve expected them to bombard his hole when he was trying to eat his goddamn dinner. 

He had two of his best agents sitting casually across his dinner table. His nephew, and his nephew’s best friend totally not his adopted nephew what are you thinking and they were all varying degrees of unimpressed. 

“May I ask what you’re doing here?”

“Avengers Initiative. Why isn’t Rhodey on it?” Natasha glared, and Nick wanted to jump out the window. Yes, he was a dramatic bastard, he knew that. 

“Hell, why am I on it? Rhodey does much better on teams than I ever do.” Tong commented, and Fury sighed. 

“Avengers need a base. James cannot provide them one with ample enough space. They need weapons, you can provide those. You have the suit and an innovative mind. I did think this through.”

“Did he just compliment me?” Tony asked, slack jawed. 

“Tony is not footing the Avengers bill.” Rhodey defensively stated, and Nick just really wanted to get back to his now cold food. 

“I never said he was. But your apartment is useless to the Avengers, James. And War Machine is on an emergency only basis due to his contracts with the military.”

The four of Nick’s kids-uninvited guests-gave varying looks consideration to each other. 

“Okay. We accepted your excuse. Thank you for your time.” Maria nodded and then stood up. Natasha followed her silently, while Tony gave Nick a playful slap. No one with self preservation instincts would’ve done that.

“You’ve made a terrible choice I’m afraid uncle Nick.”

“I’m not your uncle.” 

“Rhodey and I are brothers so-“

“Stark you’re on thin ice.” 

“Fine!” Tony threw up his hands in surrender, and backed away slowly. 

Fury turned to James. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you looking at Maria. No relationships.”

“Wait till I talk to Mama.” Rhodey smiled and then ran out the door. 

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Fury roared, but he was pretty sure his nephew wasn’t going to stop. His threat, he knew, was an empty one. 

—

“Nicoli! What do I hear about you holding back the most perfect girl from our James.”

“My workers don’t do relationships.”

“He’s your nephew!”

“James is perfectly fine single-“

“No he’s not. Tony and Pepper are an item and he must feel like a third wheel. Jeanette is married for god’s sake. Nicoli I swear I will-“

“Fine. I’ll talk to him tomorrow.”

“No. Call him now.”

“Goodbye Berta.”

“Nicoli I will bury you-“

Fury hung up before his sister could finish her threat. If he didn’t call his nephew within five minutes, he was going to a former director, may he rest in peace. 

“Hey. What’s up?” Rhodey picked up within three rings and Nick did not want to get emotional. 

“Hurt Maria and I don’t care who you are to me-“

“You are amazing Uncle Nick. I gotta go!”

Fury smiled, and hung up the phone. He could hear his sister’s voice in his head telling him how she was right. Oh god. He was going to regret it. 

—

An alien portal. How much worse could his day get? Apparently a lot worse. 

“He’s going to kill you.”

“Do you think I care?” A voice came from Maria’s phone that sounded suspiciously like James’. 

“Rhodey! Hey! If you’re flying by can you pick me up a cheeseburger?” Tony asked, while Maria held her phone in her hand on speakerphone. 

“No.” Fury’s deathly cold voice spoke. “James if you dare-“

“Too late.” Came the voice on the other end. “Hey, if it means anything to you, I brought coffee.”

“I am going to-“ Fury started, but heard the click of the phone, causing him to stop talking. 

“He hung up.”

Five hours later, Loki is drinking with Rhodey and Tony, as Maria and Natasha roll their eyes. Clint is perched on the countertop, his arrow aiming at Loki. Steve looks panicked. Thor looks delighted that Loki made friends and Bruce, as Hulk, uses the time to banter with Thor. 

“You offered him a drink?”

“Hey, a guy might get thirsty. Thor said the alcohol won’t even affect him. God genes and all that.”

“You’re a reckless-“

Fury just kept getting cut off today. “C’mon. I’m basically your adopted nephew. Anyways. He’s been brainwashed.”

“He’s not wrong.”

“That’s a sentence I never thought would be uttered.” Clint mocked, only to get blown off the table by Rhodey’s gauntlet. 

“That’s my best friend you asshole.”

—

“I now pronounce these couples husband and wife. You may kiss your brides.”

A double wedding. Fury never thought he’d be invited to one. Let alone one featuring his nephews. Rhodey and Maria, next to Pepper and Tony, had each said their vows, and then were provinces married. There was nothing that Fury could’ve said if he had tried. 

Until he was guilted into saying a toast for both couples. 

“I’ve known both these boys since they were in diapers.” Fury began, and for the first time, was thankful for the eye patch. He couldn’t cry in both eyes. There was a plus side to becoming blind in one eye. 

“I don’t know what these ladies saw in either of them, but I can say this. The road has never been easy for either one of them, but I am excited to see where this next chapter takes them.”

At the end of the night, when the partying finally died down, when the tipsy guests were escorted out of the reception area, Fury received the biggest group hug from his favorite boys. 

“Thanks Uncle Nick.”

“You’re coming to thanksgiving. Bring a pie.”

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a picture of Rhodey and I saw one of Nick Fury. I was like, wouldn’t it be cool if somehow they’re related? Like Nick was his uncle? And here I am almost 4.5k words later.
> 
> I’m not fancy on ao3 like others so my tumblr handle is: crazyinfj
> 
> Please give kudos! And comment, I’m a comment monster!!! (The cutest one you’ll ever meet)


End file.
